Three Clans
By Pokeball, based off of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, my favorite video game besides Minecraft. Note that this is a multiple part story. After about chapter one or the prologue, you get to choose what you want to happen. It'll take awhile though; I'll be going one path, then the next. Woosh. Prologue do not steal writing/code. coding by pokeball, background image from getwallpapers. "Stop messing around!" called a gigantic cat with light yellow fur to his daughter. "Okay, okay!" she called, attacking large prey. The daughter of the gigantic cat had a blue fur. She looked like she was still an adult, but acting like an apprentice. "The nearby Clans hopefully won't mind us," said the large cat. "We survive on our own." "Why can't we just see if any other Clans would let us in, Father?" asked the blue-furred apprentice. "Or, should I say to get your attention, Knightruler?" "Please, Bluepool," Knightruler replied. "The Clans most likely wouldn't accept us in. No matter what, we don't need any leader. We don't need a Clan. We can have warrior names ourselves, even if we're apprentices. We're loners, and mercenaries too, let's say. Life's never easy, and we all have to accept the fact. It's now or never." It's now or never. That affected Bluepool as much as she could remember about everything. She would always ask her father about the Clans; were they good or bad? She was hidden from the world. Very few knew her existence; most were loners away from Clans. Her father used to belong to PiousClan. PiousClan worshipped Powerstar, a founder and first leader of the territory they lived in. The other Clans in the area, SpiritClan, ForceClan, and UnionClan, did as well, but their attention was often towards other things. PiousClan did not follow Clan hierarchy. Instead it had way ''different hierarchies. They say that if you're part of PiousClan by your birth lineage, you might see in your dreams Powerstar, who came from StarClan to see you. But that was just rumors. Bluepool remembered Knightruler telling her about cats who claimed to have seen Powerstar. The cat that bestowed upon them looked like how texts by cats described Powerstar, but yet the cat claimed herself to be named Scorchglow, though could not remember anything. Nobody was able to really communicate her, or for the most part, tell if she even ''was Powerstar. It began to get dark as Knightruler and Bluepool trained even more. They than eventually gave up when the sky was completely dark and they went back to their private den, with other mercenary loners, most likely hired by Knightruler, and went to bed. Everyone was silent, but for Bluepool, secretly not. In her dreams, an amber cat appeared. She did for the last few years, yet Bluepool was so afraid as her younger kit versions and whatnot. Though, this time, she finally decided to speak to this amber cat that appeared in her dreams for years. "Hello," the cat said, entering. "Who's there?" ''Bluepool asked in her dreams. ''"First off, who ''are ''you?" "Pfft, me?" ''the spirit cat said. ''"I'm Scorchglow. You might know me. Now I'm going to sleep." "But I need to know more about you for the future!" Bluepool called. "Please tell me more about you!" Scorchglow woke up and yawned from her short nap that looked like it lasted forever and she didn't want to wake up. "Fine. But I want to know ''you ''first. What day were you introduced to this world? Perhaps, I assume, under the name Bluekit?" "How am I supposed to know the calendar?" Bluepool asked. "Oh yeah, I don't believe these cats these days use calendars," Scorchglow replied, sighing. "Well, I mastered the entire Twoleg calendar. Let's see... September 20th?" "I'm going to say that's a yes, I suppose." "Alright." "Now, have you grew up in a Clan?" "What Clan?" "I suppose you never did. Okay, enough for the night. Next time you see me, remember me. I'm always within you and your soul if you would like to talk. From StarClan, I'd say." Scorchglow then left to leave Bluepool, with her father's mercenary loner group, on their own. The next day was an encounter Bluepool would never forget, or at least in her point of view. Three of what looked like to be adult cats, or almost adult cats, rushed in the area. One was female and the rest were male. The female was white with light brown. One of the males had a blue that was lighter than Bluepool's while his pelt had a darker blue similar to Bluepool's fur. The other male had light yellow and yellow fur, the light yellow similar to Knightruler's fur. "Isn't this place forbidden to normal cats?" Knightruler asked the three cats. "Not that I know of," said the white she-cat. More cats stormed in. "Crimsonflower! Azuremoon! Verdantwind!" they called one-by-one to the three cats. "Need something?" the white she-cat said again to one of the cats. The cat she was talking to had light brown fur with a darker brown pelt. "Oh, we need you, Crimsonflower, along with Azuremoon and Verdantwind," to come to the academy. An academy? Bluepool thought. For cats? The brown cat turned around to see Knightruler and Bluepool, both looking confused. The tom then looked delighted as he looked at Knightruler. "Knightruler!" he called, dashing into him. "It's been years! Or moons! I can't remember!" "Yeah, yeah," Knightruler said, looking embarrassed. "Allow me to make a proper introduction," the yellow cat said. "My name's Verdantwind. I'm from UnionClan. It's from the nearby territory with the three other Clans, SpiritClan, ForceClan, and PiousClan. ForceClan is next to us, SpiritClan is on the other side, and PiousClan is in the middle. I'm the son of the deputy. Nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to the others--" "I got it, Verdantwind," Crimsonflower said. The she-cat then ruffled her fur to make her look like she was entering properly. "I'm Crimsonflower. I'm the daughter of the leader of the SpiritClan, Emperorstar." The blue tom then introduced himself next. "I'm Azuremoon, son of the late leader of ForceClan Brightstar. I was an apprentice at the time he died, so I didn't take over in his name. I've never heard of an apprentice becoming leader. Anyway, his brother and my uncle, Skivestar, took over instead as the regent." The brown tom with Knightruler then turned to Bluepool. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Brownpelt," he said. "Nice to meet 'cha! I was your fatha's friend when he was an apprentice! I remember us. Knightpaw and Brownpaw. Hehehe. Anyway, these three, Crimsonflower, Azuremoon, and Verdantwind, are going to be students at the Apprentice Academy. Yes, they're warriors. Not apprentices. It started out with apprentice from scion families. Now, warriors go there. There are three mini-Clans there made of eight warriors, one of them is the Clan leader, though it is still referred to their warrior name. The Clan leader is the most important cat in their Clans' kit." "Ah, yes, and we're looking for one to teach us," Crimsonflower said. "I'll tell you about the Clans. Mine I lead is EagleClan. It comes from the Eagle, the spirit animal of SpiritClan, my Clan. EagleClan is made up from warriors from SpiritClan. Warriors that have been chosen to come are: me, Shadowfang, my 'servant' as he calls it since I was a kit, Bravebear, the shyest she-cat, or cat in general, you'll ever meet, as her name is extremely ironic, Blueblaze, the, well, opposite of Bravebear, Stonerock, a used-to-be loner we took in who doesn't really know the area well, Songbird, the kit of an 'opera leader' in the Clan and a great singer, Herosea, a self-proclaimed best warrior cat out there, and Lioneye, another ironic name, as he loves to sleep and research on his own; he shows up to class everyday tired." "Don't join EagleClan, join LionClan," Azuremoon said. "LionClan is the Clan I lead at the Apprentice Academy. It comes from the Lion, the spirit animal of ForceClan and made up of ForceClan warriors. Warriors here are: Ashbow, a used-to-be rogue from and out of the Clan. Don't worry, we trust Ashbow. He was just born into a rogue family like that. Anyways, the others are: Greenleap, a servant cat to me like Crimsonflower's 'servant' Shadowfang, Gracefire, a warrior who can never go hunting or else she'll screw everything up her own way, Mercybringer, a wanting-to-be medicine cat but was not able to become one due to the Clan not wanting more, so she mastered both healing and fighting, Forestruler, the flirt of the academy who goes after the she-cats, Luckystrike, the most angriest one here who definitely is stubborn, and Pegasusflight, who is said to fly and go as fast as a pegasus." "There's still another, DeerClan," Verdantwind said. "DeerClan is lead by me, along with fellow warriors from my Clan, UnionClan, to help me out. Members are: Battlequeen, the 'diva' of UnionClan who is the definition of lazy, yet didn't submit herself as the definition, Lionbow, who actually saw your father before as Lionpaw and was taken in as an apprentice by him; I think you might know. Then there's Gracedance, the shy one who won't even speak. In fact, very few in the Apprentice Academy and UnionClan have heard her speak. She's very quiet. The others are Firearch, who his parents want him to become a fierce warrior, but he wants to actually become a helper around the nursery, Longfur, a son of a deputy who can be pretty annoying and acts noble to get the she-cats' attention, and Strongheart, the very fierce warrior who all he does is train, eat, sleep, and repeat. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Last but not least is Moonwing, the youngest of all the students. She hates being treated like a kit, so take her seriously." "We need one more mentor for these cats in the Apprentice Academy," Brownpelt said. "Can one of you be the men--" Bluepool knew what Brownpelt was going to say. "Mentor. And I will." Knightruler was shocked. "You will?" "Yes, Father," Bluepool said. "Alright. I'll let you. Just please.. don't get killed." "There's been very, very few deaths in this area over the last couple moons," Brownpelt said. "Don't worry. She definitely won't die." He turned to Bluepool. "Bluepool, I believe your name is--" "Yes, my name is, for a fact, Bluepool," Bluepool corrected. "Ahem, yes, Bluepool," Brownpelt continued. "You have volunteered to become a mentor at the Apprentice Academy to the three mini-Clans made up among the students. Which will you choose to mentor? The leader and leader of PiousClan, Silverstar, is waiting. Though, just a sec, she likes to refer to her warrior name instead of her leader name instead, Silversnow, so my advice is to just call her that, but treat her like a leader. She runs it all, yes. Anyway, sorry for getting off-topic. Which of the three Clans will you choose?" There's four routes to this, folks. There's Crimson Flower, which Bluepool chooses EagleClan. Azure Moon, where Bluepool chooses LionClan. There's Verdant Wind, where Bluepool chooses DeerClan. In each of those three, you get to learn about SpiritClan (Crimson Flower), ForceClan (Azure Moon), or UnionClan (Verdant Wind) based on the one you read. But, there's a secret PiousClan route, Silver Snow, in which you can find out more about PiousClan, though most PiousClan secrets you need to know are revealed in other routes; just more additional information is in Silver Snow. Which one will you want me to write first? Yes, this is going to be long, as there are four ways to go. I'll write one at a time, finish it, do another, and so on. Azure Moon will be written first and is a work in progress. Yes, I know, all routes are named after the Clan's leaders with the prefix and suffix being two words. Three Clans/Character List|List of Characters Three Clans/Allegiances|Allegiances Three Clans/Azure Moon|Azure Moon Route Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Inspired by Fiction